


The Tale of Two Spirits

by Katara99x



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Bloodbending (Avatar), Book 3: Fire (Avatar), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Pining, ZK Drabble December 2020, canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katara99x/pseuds/Katara99x
Summary: Thoughts of the waterbender clouded his mind as he settled back into life at the palace. In his dreams he imagined a world where he followed his Uncle's advice. Once awake,  realization  set in that second chances were never possible.Until he's sent by his father to check on the weapon factories throughout the nation. He stumbles upon a goddess from ancient tales. But there's something about those familiar blue eyes that draws him closer to the mysterious spirit of Jang Hui.
Relationships: Blue Spirit/Painted Lady, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 88
Kudos: 123
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	1. Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi this is my first fic I'm ever publishing and I KNOW this is VERY late. Typical me. But, this idea came to me and I knew I had to run with it for this challenge. This will be a little more light and airy because I'm in process of writing a hefty, dark zutara AU and I needed a break from that. (stay tuned if you're into that) 
> 
> I digress, this starts during the painted lady episode, up until this point everything follows cannon. The time Katara spends in the village is longer than in the show for the sake of building their bond. The timeline is also extended from the show, because 1 year is just SO FAST. So Zuko has been back in the FN for a couple months by this point. 
> 
> Also just assume everyone is slightly aged up because I'm not sure if I'll be adding any x rated content. I'll add tags and change the rating as needed, but figured this was a good base to start at.

It was in the glowing moonlight that he first stumbled upon the mysterious veiled lady. 

She looked ethereal.

Fog caressed her body and the color of home adorned her face in mesmerizing patterns.

_The Painted Lady._

A spirit spoken of in fables as children drifted to sleep in the warm arms of their mothers. 

Protector and healer of Jang Hui.

He was never one to believe in bedtime stories.

Rumors overheard from locals about her return drew him out to witness the magic firsthand. 

Now reveling in the unearthly being before him, he knew that spirits were indeed real and they manifested into the goddess in front of him. 

It was her eyes that stilled him. Ocean orbs drew him in with an invisible pull. That color reminded him of someone he was trying hard to forget. They brought him back to hushed secrets whispered in a glowing green cave to a vulnerable girl who haunted his dreams. 

Blue locked with gold as the spirits lips parted. It almost seemed like recognition crossed her face. Before he regained his composure she had already vanished in the thick mist. 

Ozai had sent him to inspect the weapons factory. Greeting him were malnourished citizens, underpaid workers, and polluted rivers. The bile in his throat tasted reminiscent, like a war meeting that sealed the fate of more Fire Nation citizens tossed aside like dirt. A searing heat rose to the left side of his face, reminding him to keep his mouth tight. 

Zuko couldn’t fix things. Not if he wanted to live.

No. That would be handing the knife to his own assassin. 

This wasn’t a job for the crown prince, but for the spirits.

A devilish grin itched his mind.

_The Painted Lady wasn’t the only spirit in town._

______

Dark clothing allowed him to coexist with the night. Swiftly hopping from rooftop to rooftop he scoured the streets for her. 

Her eyebrow quirked once he sauntered into her view. Blue and white disguised his identity. Hands full of rations as an offering. He wasn’t sure his uncle would approve. Maybe he would be proud. 

Closer he saw the details of her markings. It felt shameful to impersonate a spirit while a God stood in front of him. 

A simple nod granted him the privilege of joining her escapades for the night. 

He prayed to Agni that the spirit wouldn’t take him.

Or perhaps that’s what he wanted.

To be as free as she seemed. 

Forever helping the people he thought he served. 

______

After the third night he noticed familiar rhythms to her movements. 

She moved eerily similar to the waterbender.

Gestures he had adapted from studying his enemy flowed through the spirit. 

Normally the spirit's ways shouldn’t be questioned.

But she was a Fire Nation legend not Water Tribe. 

_______

The fifth night soldiers retaliated against the goddess.

Again she proved otherworldly, powers caused the men to all still before him. As if a string tethered them in place. 

He vowed not to question the spirits again. 

_______

When she collapsed into his arms outside of the village he realized the Painted Lady was no more than the Blue Spirit. 

Sweat streaked her markings. He watched the illusion of paint turn a God back into a girl.  
Warmth seeped from her skin indicating life rather than death. He hastily placed his fingertips to feel the pulse of humanity beneath her neck.

Huge watery eyes fluttered open. Time slowed.

It wasn’t just any waterbender.

It was her.

The fighter, hot-headed, persistent waterbender. 

The skilled, open, and compassionate waterbender.

Guilt weighed heavily on his chest as he recalled the whips of orange and blue that clashed in Ba Sing Se. 

He had spent months trying to understand the manipulation tactics she utilized to crack his thick walls within minutes. 

Now he understood.

_This was Katara._

A girl who risked her life to save villagers that shared no resemblances to her own blood. Simply because they needed someone. 

His heart fully stopped as she reached a tentative hand to the edge of his mask as she lay in his arms.

“Thank you. Same time tomorrow?”

And _Agni_ , that shy smile would be the death of him.


	2. Please Don't Lie

The dance between spirits continued underneath Yue.

In the light of day he saw life returning to the village. Smiles graced the lips of citizens who had full bellies and repaired bodies. 

Locals spread the story of the dark Blue Spirit falling in love with the virtuous Painted Lady. Fearing her demise he came to her aid, exchanging his life of crime for a life of service. Tales spoke of the magic witnesses claimed to see when the two bodies worked as one. 

They existed as a perfect juxtaposition.

______

On the night Tui filled the sky with a milky glow, he noticed a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Tonight I have something special planned, follow my lead.”

He would follow her into the deepest depths of the ocean, drowning his own fire if she asked.

On the rare occasions he heard her voice it was like a song being sung for only his ears.

The waterbender was _intoxicating_.

______

She wasn’t a liar.

Again he had to remind himself that she wasn’t a goddess, but flesh and bone.

Men would one day cower at the feet of this woman.

He already gladly bowed to her every whim.

His father was so wrong.

If the Fire Nation was powerful, waterbenders were unfathomable.

Her element responded to her like an extension of her body, writhing around her curves and slender arms. 

Blowing up a factory probably wasn’t what his father sent him to do, but the Blue Spirit didn’t really give a fuck about Ozai. 

______

“I’m not really a spirit.”

He nodded. They sat across from each other, perched on rocks, recovering from their hasty escape.

“I’m a waterbender.”

She felt the need to state the obvious, but her amused smile kept him hanging on to every word. 

Blue saucers stared at the moonlight. His fingers twitched with the urge to smooth the crease that appeared between her brows. 

“This is my last night here. My friends and I, we have to move on.”

_Oh._

Suddenly he felt empty and unsure. Jang Hui gave him purpose that felt meaningful, but even more, _she_ gave him perspective.

He wasn’t sure if the frown on her lips made him feel better or worse. It seemed that the end of their secret hurt her as much as him.

_Will she miss me too?_

“Maybe I’ll see you again?”

Keeping up his persona he simply nodded. 

He wasn’t sure if this was a lie constructed by two broken individuals desperately clinging to a stranger as they lied to everyone they loved.

When she engulfed him with her embrace he inhaled sea breezes and water lilies. He memorized the curve of her waist against his hands and the nuzzle of her nose into his neck. It was a loaded hug full of unanswered questions. 

His eyes trailed her figure as she retreated into the woods for the last time. All he could do was pray as he listened to her last words replay in his head.

_Please, don’t let it be a lie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are enjoying this! I'm challenging myself to say more with less. Not sure if it's coming across well, but I think it is!


	3. Heavy Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a transition chapter to show time passing from the Painted Lady to the Day of Black Sun.
> 
> Also, a look into Katara's brain and perspective.

Since shedding the disguise worn under the moonlight, she felt anchored. And all a waterbender desired was to drift freely in the sea. 

Lost in the endless waves of a blue desert.

Sinking in liquid quicksand, lungs drowning with their element.

At night a masked figure visited her. She willed her body to rest longer, lost in dreams of a stranger. 

The upkeep of camp suddenly constricted her throat as she suffocated under the weight of responsibility. The crimson hues of the Fire Nation taunted her. Starving children in villages ate at her subconscious, tempting the Painted Lady to return. 

Without her partner, life was lacking.

______

Attempting to fill the void, landed her in jail with the tiny earthbender.

Utilizing the slick sheen coating her body for escape breathed temporary purpose expanding her lungs. 

The thrill wore rapidly.

______

As the airbender succumbed to nightmares in the days leading up to the eclipse, she lost herself in daydreams.

Some consisted of two imposters dressed as spirits beneath a blanket of stars. Sharing one mind as they gracefully healed a village. 

Others involved two bodies intermingling in a tangle of limbs, clad in black cloth and deep red. Fingertips trailing sparks along her back as their scents became one. 

______

Perched over the edge of the saddle she watched Caldera fade into a speck behind them. 

A ship sinking in fire.

Would the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady have scared soldiers into bowing before them?

Would her father and kin sit comfortably in vessels built for the ocean?

Would they be celebrating in the streets of the capital, rather than retreating in defeat?

Her heart weighed heavy as she tried to forget reality in daydreams again.

She doubted they would see each other again.

Maybe in another life.


	4. Blame it on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Zuko.
> 
> Ty for feedback, it made my day!

Tumbling to the ground soaked in her element wasn’t the greeting he expected. 

The banished prince would have been angry.

But the defected prince only felt awe. 

Again she altered his perspective. Screaming humility, he learned to swallow his pride. 

_______

Sounds of the forest kept his loneliness at bay as he spoke to its inhabitants.

This plan was never well thought out. Impulsivity always led his drive. Iroh’s voice haunted his brain with proverbs. 

Deeply he questioned if he deserved acceptance.

Blame rested on his shoulders.

Betrayal was his last gift to the waterbender. 

Jang Hui held his redemption captive. Intimate moments were unknown except to the goddess. 

They were reunited but only one spirit was blessed with the knowledge. 

_______

Explosions shook the ground rousing his slumber. 

The Avatar’s safety should have been his priority, but the waterbender was the only face ingrained in his mind. 

In the end the assassin’s power caused his own demise. 

_______

Acceptance felt wary. 

The warrior led him to a room with a tentative expression. 

Conversation felt strained.

_______

When she crossed the threshold, entering his room warmth tickled the tender parts of his soul.

The waterbender was every bit of goddess in her familiar blues. 

Feet remained rooted as she sauntered over to him like a predator. Fire blazed in her eyes. Fury exuded from her that rivaled a Fire Nation general’s.

Speech lost him as he became entrapped by her threats.

He reminded himself she didn’t see a spirit, but simply a fool. 

Instead of blades of protection she saw misguided waves of fire. 

Instead of arms to support she saw fists full of rage. 

Instead of her partner she saw the princess’s pawn.

Myths from his Nation held truth.

The Blue Spirit would chase the Painted Lady for the rest of his life. Cowering to her service in exchange of any previous existence. He would vow to wrong his misdoings, praying he proved worthy of her acceptance. Unlikely for the return of love, but rather for the company of a goddess on Earth.


	5. Little Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know cannon-wise there aren't any villages near the western air temple. But just go with it! For the sake of the plot!

The Fire Prince brought back conflicting memories she tried hard to shut out.

Rough texture from his scar burned against her fingertips under the walled city of Ba Sing Se. Whispered confessions of their vacant mothers confused her with a false connection of trust. Pieces of her naive self remained in that cave, destroyed when lightning killed her only hope. 

That lesson would not be forgotten. 

Emotions would not cloud her judgement again. He was unfamiliar with the hardened strength she gained on the enemy's vessel harboring men of the poles. Months spent with her thoughts as she healed the mistakes of the scarred traitor. 

Forced teachings learned under the light of a full moon by a woman driven mad by his nation.

Separation from her family in the city of red, the color he wore on his frame. 

The golden eyes and fair skin of royalty would never allow her to forget the loyalties of the prince.

_______

As much as she tried to avoid the firebender, he wouldn’t allow her to forget his presence. 

Cups of tea were left to greet her each morning. Dishes scrubbed clean before she finished her lunch. Vegetables chopped as she went to prepare dinner. Laundry dried rapidly after being hung in the sun. 

He was _infuriating_.

_______

In attempts to reject his offerings, she began to wake with the greeting of the sun. 

Wafts of jasmine began to wait at the steps she perched upon to watch their early training sessions.

A few days passed before she finally sipped the scorching liquid, avoiding his eyes as a soft smile touched his lips. 

_______

One afternoon she heard the older boys gather in the courtyard with a bellow from the earthbender.

A familiar glint of twin swords sat in each hand of the prince. 

Clinks of metal traveled through the air as the two dueled in a waltz. 

Something gnawed at her brain as she eyed the graceful movements, he twirled through the fight effortlessly.

_She dreamed of the Blue Spirit that night._

_______

He left with the Avatar to regain control of his element and she was determined to figure out his true motives. 

When she pawed through his things, searching for answers, she left with more questions. 

Black fabric tucked away felt familiar between her fingertips.

_But he couldn’t be._

So she ran from his room. 

Even upon their return she couldn’t crack a smile for their performance of the dancing dragons.

_______

Katara felt restless.

Sleep escaped her since every dream consisted of a masked man. 

Tonight she crept away from camp, crushing berries between her fingers, streaking her face red. 

Blue glow surrounded her hands in the closest village she found, healing the sins of a nation rapt with destruction.

Light footsteps landed behind her as she exited the hut. A familiar mask greeted her as she spun around. 

The war in her head silenced. 

Joy overtook her expressions and left her breathless. 

“ _You found me._ ”

A sharp nod reassured her that he would follow her to the ends of the Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, to clarify: No, Katara isn't certain of the Blue Spirit's identity. Despite the clues, her mind doesn't want to go there basically.


	6. Are You Lonely?

Legs dangled into the abyss while they relaxed on the edge of a rooftop. 

His gaze permanently fixed on the goddess before him. 

Wind rustled her chocolate tresses. Bewitching eyes twinkled like the night sky. Fine crinkles settled in the corners. Plump lips were rich as honey. Fingers danced across her thighs, nervously clasping together in her lap. 

She was _hypnotic_. 

Neither wanted to ruin the delicate silence blanketing the two souls.

_______

The waterbender collapsed backwards, drinking in the moonlight. 

Tentatively he joined, laying flat, while eyeing the source of her power. 

Shuffling beside him drew his eyes to her figure. 

Instead of staring at the sky, she bore into the dark holes of his mask. 

A soft touch traced the outline of his disguise.

“Do you ever get lonely?”

Uncertainty sounded foreign on her tongue.

Loneliness was no stranger to him. Banishment consisted of men twice his age, with only his Uncle to keep him company. Time in the Earth Kingdom further isolated him as an outsider, trying to accept a life that was never his own. Being back in Caldera was the loneliest he’s ever felt. Surrounded by people he once knew and craved acceptance from. None seemed to understand him anymore.

There was no doubt as he nodded. 

He shifted to face her, her hand resting in the space between their bodies.

“It might sound silly, but even surrounded by my friends I still feel alone.”

Eyes flickered to her lips as a small pout formed. 

“For a long time I thought I was just homesick, but during our time in Jang Hui that feeling went away. Since then I’ve been chasing that freedom, and I realized my loneliness stemmed from a lack of support in my personal life. After my mother died, it became my job to take care of everyone. That role just continued when I met my friends. I don’t mind the work, but sometimes I just wish someone was there for _me_ to lean on.”

A somber tone laced her voice pulling at his heartstrings. He reached a hesitant hand over to validate her misgivings with a gentle squeeze. Faint pink dusted her cheeks. 

“Someone who accepts all of me, _good and bad_.”

His calloused fingers trailed the soft and smooth skin on the slender hand of the waterbender.

And _Agni_ , if only he could tell her that he was willing to drown in every sea that made her ocean whole. He would succumb to any storm that raged, sinking ships within its fury. Float with each wave until it crashed to the shores. Allow the push and pull of her being guide him in this life and the next. 

Previous boundaries seemed to vanish as he moved his hand towards her face, caressing her cheek against his palm. Briefly her eyes softened as she melted into his touch. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear he gave a slight tug to reassure her.

_Somehow she just knew._

“Maybe one day I’ll see whoever’s underneath that mask…”

The tension in his body must have been overt.

“Only if you want to show me.”

She continued murmuring utterances for only his ears. 

All he craved was to listen to her whispered secrets until the sun rose. 

Basking in the intimacy of her prose, he wondered if this beautiful partnership would ever see daybreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter, I'm not even sure if I'm completely satisfied with it... but you can only re-read something so much!


	7. Caught in the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I had a migraine yesterday so sorry about that! Also lmk what you think about this chapter. It took me longer because I wanted to try something different. I probably won't do this again because it was very difficult, but it was a fun challenge.

Sacred meetings under the stars became a part of his daily worship. 

His first offering sat perched on a ledge, steam trailing with hints of jasmine wafting through the air. Her lips would hum against the rim, while her soft gaze followed the Avatar’s movements through his katas.

To repent, dishes would be scrubbed clean after each meal she hand crafted.

When she baptized their clothes, hanging them to be blessed by the sun, he would gently evaporate the moisture.

Chopped vegetables sat at her altar as a final atonement for his sins. Dinner always tasted heavenly. 

At night, as if they made a vow, he would appear as her faithful disciple. 

Each town was blessed through the divine intervention of spirits. 

Miracles granted by the goddess.

Her disciple made men cower and beg for forgiveness at her feet.

Only at the end of their service was he allowed to sit alone in the pews. Drinking in the sight of salvation on Earth.

_______

Under the new moon their routine was interrupted by sinners.

One dared defy the spirits, holding a dagger to her throat as she awaited her companion.

The Blue Spirit was shocked to see his sermon interrupted.

He bared his silver blades as several other devils surrounded his goddess. 

Leaping down he freed her from the threat.

Whips of blue surrounded them as she reminded the men they were mere mortals in her presence.

He nearly sank to his knees to pray at her feet.

_______

Both Spirits were out of breath as they fled from the scene. 

Chests heaved in sync once they settled in a hidden alleyway.

Lust seeped from her flashing eyes.

Her fingers eagerly reached up, pulling his mask enough to reveal his lips.

Suddenly she clung to his frame as if _she_ were devoted to _him_.

Hooking her fingers near the nape of his neck she crashed their lips together.

In those moments he became a god as much as she was a goddess.

His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and she melted in his touch. 

Fingers dug into skin and tongues danced in a waltz. 

It was dizzying to be surrounded by her scent. 

He could bask in her touch for eternity. 

_A new task was added to his daily worship._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many religious references could ya find, LOL!


	8. Tiny Shivers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback! I'm actually so surprised anyone is actually reading my writing. It means a lot <3

It was getting harder to hide his infatuation from the waterbender. 

Whenever he caught glimpses of her throughout the day his mind blurred with flashes of blood red paint smeared across her cheekbones. Tousled chocolate locks tangled through his fingers. Hazy blue eyes staring adoringly at him under the moonlight. 

Her giggles sent shivers through his body as he remembered that sound close to his ear as he nipped at her neck. 

Any brush between their bodies brought instant heat to his cheeks. 

The earthbender cornered him, demanding to know about his distracting heartbeat. He denied her accusations, but left the conversation wondering why she said it wasn’t only his driving her crazy.

_______

Tonight after she finished healing the villagers they tumbled together at the edge of the forest, she straddled his waist, peppering his mask with gentle kisses.

Fire surged in his belly as his hot hands trailed along her waist, settling in the crook of her hips. 

Her head tilted to the side as her fingers gently grasped the edge of his disguise. 

Every night she would lift it enough to allow their mouths to collide.

Zuko couldn’t let Katara hate him anymore, not while the Painted Lady fell in love with the Blue Spirit.

His fingers flexed, pulling her into his chest. 

Electricity sparked against his nerve endings as she tugged at his inky strands. Her hands were desperate, needy. He matched her stride with fervor, ripping her veil away to cup her jaw, fingers digging into her neck. 

_He didn’t want to stop_.

She was _unraveling_ him.

Later he tells himself he was too lost in her to feel the cool breeze against his face. 

Only when he heard the sharp intake of her breathe did his eyes flutter open. Shock flooded her features, as her brows raised, eyes widened, and mouth gaped. His mask was left tossed in the grass, as blue finally bore into gold under the silvery light. 

“Zuko…”

Before he could respond, the waterbender ran into the forest back to the safety of the temple. 

The Blue Spirit yearned for his goddess as he set trees ablaze without her to douse them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah ok sorry don't hate me! Angst tag for a reason *peeks from behind fingertips*


	9. Lock and Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little transition chapter from K's pov.

She promised herself the Freedom Fighter would be the last.

No one would be allowed to handle the delicate organ he had shattered. 

Each piece was delicately reconstructed.

Kept under lock and key.

Until green caves surrounded _them_.

And a firebender took parts of her heart that she never intended to give so freely.

She came to terms that the void would never be repaired.

How could she ever forgive him.

_How._

_How could she let this happen._

_How_ did _he_ manage to fill the missing pieces. 

_______

_Two spirits disappeared that night from the villages in the Fire Nation. The Painted Lady was said to be taken by an evil spirit. The Blue Spirit was rumored to have disappeared to save her. People prayed to the gods that he would find her again._


	10. Featherlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for one of my favorite episodes and MY FAVORITE group dynamic ;D

Every time she caught his stare across camp she hastily turned away. He needed to escape. This decision was easy. Anything to get away.

A suicide mission with her brother to the highest security prison in the Fire Nation sounded exactly like the distraction he needed. 

The two boys shared musings of their pasts as they drifted along the wind. Allowing his mind to stop obsessing over the waterbender. Until the moon came out and all he could think of was a spirit draped in red. 

_______

The warrior slipped something in his tea that morning. Colors were melting together and it was difficult to direct fire into the coals.

_Cactus something—_

Zuko couldn’t remember over the roar of laughter erupting from his companion. 

They laid back seeing shapes in the clouds. 

_______

“Okay buddy what’s been making you more gloomy than usual?”

“…have you heard the Tale of Two Spirits?”

By then end of the story Sokka begged him for a different ending.

Through tears he shared his own story of a spirit. His lost love, Yue. 

_______

They worked well together.

He met his conversational skills with his own brute force. While he provided insight Sokka thought quickly on his feet.

Finally they found the warrior’s lover. 

Shortly after he was put into a firebender’s worst nightmare.

_The coolers._

The Dragon of the West would’ve been proud. 

_______

Never could he have imagined something colder than his punishment.

The icy look from his old partner could’ve extinguished the inner flame from a whole division of soldiers.

For a moment his heart strained under the guilt of bringing her pain. But as always, Mai proved a loyal daughter. She pledged his defiance to their nation, had he really expected less?

The understanding of those suffering under the reins of the Capital would never reach her privileged ears. Those delicate hands only lifted when she needed a thrill. Hunger was never gnawing at her stomach. Soldiers would never invade her home until she was left cowering behind curtains. 

He wandered across the nations, on ships and ostrich horses, exposed to atrocities caused under the ruling of his father.

While she sat in Caldera, enjoying the life of a noblewoman. 

Forever tied to her duty, perfect servitude as a nobleman’s daughter.

When he ran, he wondered who had _actually_ gotten the short end of the stick.

_______

The Kyoshi Warrior.

Because no woman that fierce should be known only under the pretense of belonging to a man.

It took her seconds to smoothly transition them to the gondola.

Adrenaline surged at the sight of his estranged sister.

Now, _two_ warriors had his back. 

Fighting with others by your side was exhilarating. Or maybe it was the swinging gondola positioned over a boiling lake. 

_______

Proud.

That was the final feeling he felt about his childhood love.

Maybe she could finally free herself from those reins. 

_______

The waterbender was waiting at the edge of the temple. The airbender and friends all crowded around her. Familiar fire danced in his belly. Just the sight of her had his knees weak. 

Mouth set in a tense frown she approached the airship. He knew that look of determination. Before she could scold the two boys her eyes drifted to the man emerging behind them. Her feet froze in place as her father gathered her in his arms. The moment between their family felt almost too personal to witness. 

With teary eyes she sent a grateful smile his way.

This was more than he had gotten in days. 

He felt _weightless_.

It was dangerous. 

Nothing would ever compare to the way he felt about _her_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I hope my views on Mai came across well, she's kind of tied down to her duties so I sympathize but also she lives in a world of privilege. I also hated that her BIG moment was made more about Zuko than her own personal development. We love her in this house so no overt bashing pls!


	11. Falling With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another lil look into our girl's brain.

Family distracted her from the yearning she felt when the firebender was near. 

Anger and adoration muddled together. 

_How dare he take her brother on such a dangerous mission._

Why did he reunite her family?

_How could he risk his life so easily?_

Why wouldn’t he talk to her?

_How was he managing to mend her further, patching up every broken piece of her life?_

Why couldn’t she think about the fire nation prince without her stomach somersaulting.

She missed cups of tea waiting for her, she missed making dinners together, but mostly she missed their talks under the moon. The rare time she felt like just another girl falling for another boy without the weight of the world. 

_______

Zuko was trying to save her, but his touch around her waist only brought simmering anger to a boil. All she craved was his touch. 

“You can get off me now!”

There was no time to dwell on feelings as they scrambled, attempting to flee from the deranged princess.

_What is he doing?_

_Why is he being so reckless?_

Responsibility kept her from rushing after him.

Once she sat safely on the fuzzy bison with her makeshift family, her eyes went searching.

The scream that escaped her lips when his body went tumbling into the chasm was bone-chilling. 

Instinctively she reached for him. 

For the rest of the ride, her hand never eased the grip on his wrist, securing his life to her body. 

Despite her warring emotions, one thing became clear. 

_The two spirits would always save each other in this life and the next._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love conflicting feelings


	12. Living Proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this chapter was very difficult for me to write because dialogue is something I struggle with and I LOVE the original script here. BUT I had to adjust some things to fit my version of the story, GAH I hope it works!

One moment she’s pleased with his saved life, the next she’s having an enraged outburst storming away from their friends.

He sighs before following her to the cliffside.

They can’t ignore each other forever.

“Katara.”

“Oh, now you can use your voice.”

“You’re the one who ran away!”

“Because you lied to me! You betrayed me, again.”

“I _couldn’t_ tell you, I just wanted you all to trust me.”

“I _was_ the first one to trust you, remember back in Ba Sing Se! And then you turned around and betrayed me.”

“How can I fix this?”

“I don’t know Zuko. Maybe you can reconquer Ba Sing Se… or maybe not kiss me while pretending to be someone you’re not. Or even better, you can bring my mother back!”

He recoiled at the venom laced in her voice.

_______

Zuko slipped into the warrior’s tent. He chose to ignore the dim lighting and questionable position his friend was in. After a few frantic utterances, Sokka turned his attention to the glum demeanor he exuded.

“What’s wrong now buddy?”

“Your sister hates me! I can’t seem to gain her trust and I care about what she thinks of me. When she was yelling at me she brought up your mother.”

“Ah, she doesn’t hate you. Katara doesn’t hate anyone. But you live around us as a constant reminder for her of the nation who destroyed our family. It's not your fault, but somehow she’s attached the death of our mother to your existence. But, you’re not the man who killed our mother, and Katara has to eventually come to terms with that.”

“Sokka, what happened to your mother?”

“It’s not a day I like to remember…”

It’s like this that Zuko learns of the infamous black snow that haunted his friends' nightmares. The atrocities that were committed to the Southern Water Tribe under the ruling of Azulon. The bravery of a young boy with a wolf tail who wielded his trusted boomerang against cowardly soldiers twice his size. The horror that a small girl with hair loopies faced when discovering her burnt mother's body. He only leaves once he’s sure of the fleet, the one with sea ravens flapping on its flags. 

_The Southern Raiders._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I'M VERY EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! 
> 
> Also so as far as the prompt for this chapter I hope it came across that basically Zuko is "living proof" to Katara of the nation who took things away from her. It's not completely justified but she's combining all her anger towards him with her complicated feelings into one little box.


	13. Spine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave y'all hanging. 
> 
> Here we have it folks, the Southern Raiders!

_Most lovers take up your whole heart._

The Fire Prince laughing alongside her family, infuriated her.

How could they forgive someone who had done so much wrong?

_He’s a good person._

No. He’s not. He can’t be. 

She repeated this mantra in her head until she tricked herself into thinking the reformed boy no longer existed. Convinced herself he wasn’t the one helping her with chores for the past few months. Pretending he never saved villages alongside her with the only proof being the constant eye-bags she noticed in the mornings. 

_You knew._

No I didn’t. He lied to me. 

Katara convinced herself the warm hands that brushed her own doing chores around camp didn’t share the same warmth of the ones that trailed her spine at night. She ignored the familiar movements in his arms and steps when she carefully watched the boys duel with their weapons. When her eyes trailed along the rare bruises aligning his collarbone she persuaded herself they were from sparring. 

When she yelled at him she wasn’t sure who she was more mad at, him or herself?

_How could she allow herself to become so distracted?_

She had to protect them. Aang, Toph, Sokka. She wasn’t a child anymore, nothing would harm the people she loved. 

Letting her guard down around the Fire Lord’s son wasn’t smart. He was everything that ruined her. Fire Nation, royalty, the enemy. 

_Is the Fire Nation really your enemy?_

Yes. No. I don’t know anymore. 

And that was the root of the issue. The black and white lines Katara had carved so carefully after the death of her mother had become muddled. How could she blame an entire nation for the end of her childhood if many of them were victims as well? 

Time as a spirit transformed her world views.

So instead she falls asleep still clinging to her grudge against the boy who broke the last remnants of naivety she had after barring the darkest parts of her soul. 

_______

Imagine her surprise at the source of her anger sitting outside her tent in the morning light. 

“I know who killed your mother, and I’m going to help you find him.”

If he was lying she would make him fall to his knees begging for mercy.

_______

When Aang tries to stop her from getting her necessary closure, she’s reminded how well the Blue Spirit came to understand the Painted Lady. 

Her brother observes from the sidelines as the firebender supports her rare selfish desire. Unlike with the young boy, there is an understanding between those who have lived only in a war-torn world. 

Katara craves to be as good as the Airbender, but you cannot stop human nature. She’s no monk. 

Her partner made things sound pretty. _Closure and Justice_.

 _Revenge_ is probably a better word for the plans she had.

Perhaps it was a two-headed rat viper, but she would be sure to cut his head off permanently. 

She would happily drink the poison to prevent the pain this man would inflict to other families in his lifetime.

Her brother pulls her aside when she storms away from the scene. Of course he understands her. 

“Look. I’m not saying this is the smartest thing to do. But I support you in whatever you need to do. I will always have your back sis." 

_______

They left under the familiar blanket of stars. 

The last conversation thrumming in her mind.

_Forgiveness._

The word sounded sour on her tongue, she tried to shift her focus to her brother’s word of heed. 

“Be safe and watch each other’s backs.”

_______

The lack of disguise makes no difference in their intricate dance.

He swiftly follows her lead, easily infiltrating the communications tower. 

He intently listens to her musings as she shares the painful memories of the day she lost her Mom. 

He quietly allows her to decide when she needs a break.

He blocks attacks that he’s better suited for. 

He doesn’t flinch at her overwhelming display of power when the guards body contorts to her whim.

He finishes the job, gaining the information they need to complete the mission. 

Always there to aid her journey. 

_______

When she finally faces the monster she spares him.

She was close.

Within inches of ending the life of the soldier who haunted her nightmares. 

Hatred filled her soul, but the ice daggers melted into puddles surrounding their feet. 

It was less to do with a change of heart and more so because this old man wasn’t capable of harming any other families in his lifetime. 

She will let him serve the rest of his pathetic life with guilt weighing heavily as his burden. 

Zuko quietly followed her footsteps away from her closure. 

_______

That night he stops to drop her off at Ember Island.

Before he can mount Appa to return to the others she grabs his hand and drags him inside the empty home.

They fall together in a familiar tangle of limbs. 

He rubs circles on her back as she sobs in his chest.

And it’s in his arms she finally understands. Zuko never held her heart when he made her life easier around camp. Nor, when they moved together under the night as two spirits among the living. No, it wasn’t as simple as a lover or crush. Every action he carefully pursued stacked together, to perfectly hold her up in an unnoticeable way. Each moment they bonded held her together with his unwavering support. He moved with her desires, constantly in motion, but keeping aligned with her goals.

Of course he didn't hold her heart.

_Zuko was already her entire spine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally loved writing this. I changed up Sokka's role in this if ya noticed. I always thought he was super OOC here, and he would understand his sister. I deff think he'd warn her but at the end of the day be there to support her decisions. 
> 
> Also Aang its complicated, LOL he just die hard believes what he believes and that ok! but it's also ok to disagree, not everyone contains the same moral compass.


	14. One at a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! This week was super hectic, but as my gift to you all I have a bunch of chapters I'll be posting tonight to make up for my little absence. I can't thank all of you readers enough, I never imagined so many people would be interested in a side story I started for fun! Your comments really make my day and I appreciate all of you! I hope despite the circumstances you've all found a way to celebrate the holidays and bring a little brightness into this dark year that we've had. Peace and Love to you all! <3

Doubt still clouded his mind the next morning when he left her to fetch their companions. 

Unsure of the limbo their relationship stood in he tentatively approached the conversation between the waterbender and Avatar on the dock. Upon his arrival, she sauntered over until she stood in front of him with the most endearing look settled on her face. 

There he stood in awe as the most beautiful sentence left her lips. 

“I’m ready to forgive you.”

No more needed to be said for him to understand the implications of that statement. 

She clung to him like he was her last source of water in the middle of the Si Wong Desert. 

_______

That night they fell into a familiar rhythm. Fingertips grazed as she passed him various vegetables to chop. She gently smiled when he expertly lit the stovetop. Watertribe hymns filled his ears as she stirred the stew. 

He felt bliss in their shared silence.

Several times he caught her gaze over the rim of his cup when they ate. 

After dinner they bumped shoulders as they cleaned the dishes. Katara swished tendrils of soapy water on the bowls before handing them over for him to dry.

“Meet me on the roof later. We should talk.” 

There was no way he would deny her after the bright smile she flashed at him.

_______

Under the dreamy haze cast by the moon he found her sitting close to the edge of the rooftop.

“Hey Katara.”

“Hi Zuko… or should I say Blue Spirit?” 

“I’m sorr—“

“I knew. Not before you joined us, but after a couple of months I recognized a lot of similarities in your movements. I think I knew before I even kissed you, but I just kept denying it.”

Unsure of how to respond, he kept silent waiting for her to continue. 

“I _do_ forgive you. All I want is for things to be normal like today.” 

“I like normal.”

“ _But_ things can’t just go back to where they were, I feel like we need to start over and be honest with each other from the beginning. I hope that’s okay with you." 

“Katara, I’m happy just being able to talk to you again. We can take this one day at a time. Whatever you need.”

The corners of her eyes crinkled and he was once again lost in the depths of the ocean. 

“Friends?”

“Friends.”

_Friends._

Right. He could do that. It would be easy. At least that’s what he told himself as she rested her head against his shoulder until the moon kissed the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect another chapter in around an hour at most!


	15. Breathless

They snuck out for the first time in weeks since they arrived on Ember Island donning familiar face paint and a mask. 

While they were shopping in the market that morning they overheard reports of the local hospital being overrun by servants of the permanent residents of Ember Island. A terrible illness was causing them to become bed ridden. Immediately after Katara heard this she grabbed his hand and he saw a familiar glint in her eyes. 

This was how things had been since their rooftop conversation. Fleeting touches and longing gazes. Despite their deal to ease back into things, they couldn’t keep away from each other. They would gravitate together even without the physical connection.

Tonight they were running hidden in the shadows towards the dingy building on the outskirts of town. 

It was hard to keep focus. 

Dressed as a spirit he was reminded why he worshiped her. The gorgeous gown draped her body perfectly, making her look otherworldly. The thin veil surrounding her delicate features was alluring. His color streaked across her skin made his blood boil. The sight of the Painted Lady left him breathless. 

He was brought out of his daze once they entered the patients quarters. Women and children were packed together laying on any available surface. Wails of agony could be heard throughout the building. Bile rose to his throat as the stench greeted his nostrils. He stepped aside allowing his companion to set to work as he took his watch at the entrance. 

After she had exhausted herself, eyebrow coated in sweat they left to gather supplies for the sick. The Blue Spirit snuck into the empty houses of noblemen stealing food to provide the hospital. He watched her gather water before handing buckets to him to heat and purify. 

Once they ensured every mother and child had full bellies and clean bandages they made their leave, but not before promising to return the following night. 

The gratitude he received from citizens of his nation was always jarring. He was torn between pride from assisting his people, and shame for the state they suffered thanks to his family. It made him wonder how he lived so many years oblivious to the suffering happening outside the palace walls. 

_______

For the next week they continued their nightly excursions unknowingly to their friends. 

Rooftop conversations resumed but now they both shared their secrets. It was strange how their dynamics were shifting, he was used to listening to her fill the night up with musings. 

One night he told her about the day of the eclipse. How he confronted his father and redirected a shot of lightning from him. Her eyes held fury as she quietly listened.

The next he talked about his other alter-ego Lee and his time as a tea server. She teased him relentlessly and shared her own stories from the upper ring.

On the third night he shared stories of his mother feeding turtleducks with him and reading fables to him at bedtime. He learned the name Kya as she shared her own memories of cooking sea prunes alongside her mother.

She held his hand the following night as he explained his tragic relationship with Azula, put against each other since childhood. He was astounded at her hope for things to change after the war ended without the influence of Ozai.

Taking a break from heavy conversations he awkwardly recounted his brief romantic history much to her amusement the next night. He learned of her brief flings with boys along her travels and she blushed bright red when she discovered he had met the boy who was her first kiss. 

Finally he revealed the origin of his scar and consequences of banishment. Katara didn’t say much that night, but she held him when tears poured down his face. 

The seventh night all citizens were cured. They shared a moon peach as their legs dangled along the edge. It was then he told her how he fell for a goddess in Jang Hui who thrived under the moon and made men bow at her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter coming in a bit!


	16. Can You Feel Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating went up!
> 
> This chapter is the first with both perspectives because it had to be done! The distinction should be clear.
> 
> We're picking up from the last scene on the rooftop.

Her insides clenched as she listened to the worship singing in her ears from the Blue Spirit’s lips. 

A month had passed since arriving at their beachside abode. Her body craved his touch. Her lips begged to be satiated by his mouth.

Listening to Zuko pour out his emotions made her heart swell. She couldn’t take the distance between them anymore and she crashed her lips into his. 

Their tongues danced together before she pulled away in a daze. Her eyes held fire as she stood, grabbing his hand before taking off back to the house. He followed her, as she knew he always would. 

Amber and Ocean orbs spoke entire conversations in the dark hallway between their bedrooms. 

Eventually they fell into the crimson sheets decorating his bed, viciously colliding like waves to the shore. 

Every lingering trail of his fingertips along her skin felt like a thousand sparks as she felt heat radiating from his body. 

Kisses along his neck brought groans from his lips that pleased her ears. 

Soon reds and blacks decorated the floor in piles of cloth. 

Paint smeared across his porcelain skin as they tangled together.

He muttered sweet praise into her ears as his hands traveled along her bare curves. 

Honey flooded black with desire causing a flush to consume her cheeks.

She arched into his mouth as he ravished her. 

Under his touch she truly believed she was a _goddess_. 

_______

She was unraveling beneath him.

Climbing back up her body, hooded eyes greeted him. 

Her light pants and disheveled locks made her seem wild.

_Prey to his predator._

He hovered above searching for permission, her eyes spoke to him in the dim candlelight.

Fingernails dug into his shoulders as he sunk into the waterbender.

His hands were drenched in bright red paint. 

Each sound that escaped her lips brought warmth to the grip around her waist. 

Two spirits collided together in ecstasy as they found a perfect rhythm together. 

Everything was on fire, burning hotter than Agni’s flames. 

Seeing her lose control because of his touch made smoke curl from his mouth.

White clouded his vision as his mind cleared and muscles relaxed. 

As he slowed their eyes locked and he understood just how much she meant to him.

_She was a star that he would forever orbit._ Without her, darkness would overtake his existence. He would stay with her until the day she destroyed everything with her own supernova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people MIGHT feel this is sudden, but there's been about 2 months since she discovered Zuko was the Blue Spirit. Hopefully the time skips came across clear since then. I always knew the next time they kissed it was just gonna go full in, cause yeahhh that's what I did in my teenage years *hides face*. 
> 
> Okay next chapter up by tomorrow morning!


	17. Feelin’ Sentimental

He was enamored with the waterbender. 

Each dawn greeted him with the serene sight of her resting in his bed. She would stir awake and shower him in tender kisses while gently running her hands through his hair. Her eyes were softer now, gleaming from the rising sun. It was difficult to leave their oasis every morning.

Aside from their teaching sessions with Aang, the two became inseparable. 

Laughter filled his ears as he tickled her sides and nuzzled his face in her neck. Limbs would drape across his body comfortably as they chatted about their lesson ideas for the upcoming day. Before he left he’d gently press his lips against her forehead and her cheeks would never fail to dust pink. 

This was what he wanted to wake up to everyday for the rest of his life.

It terrified him how happy he felt. 

_______

The earthbender was the first to confront him in the corner of the hallway one afternoon. 

“I know your secret Sparky.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You and _sugarqueen_ , it’s about time! I was waiting for you two idiots to finally realize you were in love with each other!”

“Toph! Shhhh!”

“Don’t worry your secret’s safe with me… _for a price_.”

“Ughhh what do you want this time?”

“Three words. Unlimited. Foot. Rubs.”

_______

Every evening after their lessons with Aang the two would spar on the private beach behind his home. It was obvious in their movements that they were learning to utilize the other’s forms. They were rarely able to land hits on each other, instead moving in a trance blocking and attacking in perfect sync. 

However, tonight she was playing dirty.

Constantly dowsing water on his face while giggling under her breath. After several attempts he finally managed to subdue her by pinning her under him, hands gripping her wrists. Her chest rapidly rose as they both tried to calm their breaths. 

Zuko met her soft lips and they melted into each other on the sand. Both benders rolled around until steam rose from the ocean from his intense body heat. 

Time flew before they realized the moon was high above them. 

When they got back late to cook dinner their friends eyed their appearances warily. Katara’s hair was disheveled and Zuko had lost his tunic belt in the sea. 

They both blurted out excuses involving “getting attacked by Komodo’s” and “losing the way back from a new sparring location”. Toph snickered in the corner as the other three looked on in disbelief.

_______

On his way back to help Katara prepare breakfast a white peony caught his eye.

He found her leaning against the counter gazing out the window while she sipped on the piping tea he left brewed for her. Zuko placed both hands on either side of her gripping the countertop, she twirled around in surprise. Placing his index finger under her chin he tilted her head up to meet his gaze. 

“Thanks for the tea.”

She didn’t have to thank him, but she never failed to. 

A small smile graced his lips before reaching up to tuck a stray strand behind her ear. Along with this he placed the flower in her hair. He trailed his thumb along her cheek and lower lip.

“You look beautiful.”

Both benders stood there grinning at the casual intimacy of the moment.

They only leapt apart when her brother cleared his throat from the doorway. 

_______

He hadn’t planned on training with Sokka that afternoon, but the Water Tribe boy insisted they spar with their swords to keep them both sharp. Halfway through their duel he realized the true motives behind their session. 

“You know if you’re dating my sister you can just tell me.”

“Uh, I—”

“Don’t deny it man I see the way you look at her! You’ve got those googly eyes and she does too!”

“…”

“I probably should give you some speech about not breaking her heart, but all I have to say is _good luck_ buddy.”

_______

Suki and him ended up on grocery duty together one day. They left for the market and managed to gather up all the supplies on Katara’s list. 

Before heading back, a piece of jewelry caught his eye from one of the local artisans. He felt Suki’s eyes bore into his back as he picked up the anklet fiddling with the charms between his fingers. After he paid a hefty portion of silver coins they left the town center.

“That for Katara?”

“Yeah, it is.”

“ _Hmmm,_ you like her.”

“I do.”

“Just don’t make her any promises you can’t keep, Prince Zuko.”

_______

That night he led her to the rooftop for one of their most treasured traditions. 

They sat and chatted about anything clouding their minds. 

Zuko eventually pulled out the gold anklet adorned with pearly white shells dangling along its length. He chuckled at the shocked look that overtook her features. 

“The shells reminded me of the clasp you wear on the Painted Lady’s gown.”

He vowed to bring such a bright smile to her face as often as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with the ending... but I couldn't think of anything else for that scene. BLEH whatever lol


	18. Obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another interlude type chapter. Short to get things moving.

She was lounging in the courtyard watching the boys spar when Suki approached her. 

“ _Sooo_ … you and Zuko huh?”

“What?!”

“Honey it’s obvious.”

“…”

“Do you trust him?”

“I do.”

“Just be careful okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… he’s still the crown prince of the Fire Nation, or he will be when this is all over.”

“Why does that matter?”

“Because one day he’ll be Fire Lord, you know of the _Fire Nation_.”

Oh.

_Oh._


	19. Crashing Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone another little update! Alsooo I have each chapter of this fic planned out so don't worry I know the plot and will finish this no matter what. I'm also working on my bigger zutara story that I want to start releasing late January so bear with me!

Something was wrong. The waterbender was avoiding eye contact and running away from him all day long. That night he waited in his room after dinner for their usual routine. When she didn’t appear after a few hours he made his way to her favorite spot.

There she was at the edge of the private beach with her ankles soaking in the ocean. Her skin glistened in the milky white of the moon. It was always mesmerizing to see her so lost in her element, channeled through her emotions and fluid body movements. 

Water snaked around her lithe frame in delicate tendrils. It twirled around her torso before continuing around her arms. Katara then spun the two streams to form a coil spinning it rapidly before crashing it against the incoming waves. She quickly raised her hands above her head drawing the water to a tall height then released it with a loud splash, a scream coming from her throat. Screams continued reverberating in his ears as she fell to her knees burying her face in her hands. He rushed to kneel beside her, resting his hand on her back.

“Katara what’s going on?”

“Zuko you’re the crown prince.”

“What? No I’m not.”

“But you will be.”

“Probably, but why are you crying?”

“Don’t you get it! _This_. Whatever _this is_ will never work when this war ends. What are we even doing Zuko?!”

“What do you mean?”

“The Fire Nation will never accept some waterbender as being worthy of _royalty_.” 

“I don’t care what they think Katara!”

“You have to! Y-you’ll be Fire Lord one day!”

All the air rushed out of his lungs. That’s definitely not what he expected to hear when he went looking for her. Half of him felt tense, nervous about the real issues they might face if they took this relationship public in the future. But the other half was excited, this meant Katara wanted a future together as much as he did. Despite the distressing situation he couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

He knelt in front of his heart and delicately held her face in his hands. Suki’s warning echoed in his mind, but he dismissed any doubts and vowed to fight for any promises he made. 

“ _Look at me._ Katara, I-I love you. I don’t care about what anyone thinks or expects of me. You’ve only made me a better man. You’ve only shown me how to care and nurture the people who need it the most. You’ve only taught me compassion and _true leadership_. If I become a great ruler one day, my people owe it to your influence. They will fall in love with you just like I have. Who wouldn’t love someone as selfless as you. _Please_ , I promise you I will fight for us, for you.”

They sat with only the roar of the waves keeping them company. He searched those familiar blue orbs for any hint to quell his fear. 

“I-I have to think Zuko.”

The firebender watched her storm back into the house as he sat soaked, drowning in her element, and all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like with love Zuko is a little more an idealist and Katara is more a realist especially in this story. Like of course we know she cares about him just as much as he does but she has to think it over before just letting passion overcome actual real issues that Suki made her realize.


	20. So Sublime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!

Zuko didn’t get the opportunity to talk to her after, as the Avatar vanished once again. The remaining days until the comet had to be spent searching for their friend and tracking down his Uncle. 

Contrary to her previous actions the waterbender kept close to his side as they tackled each problem as it came. 

He had her back as Aang shouted his grievances before fleeing. She had faith in his last ditch efforts to locate their friend. Even after June’s teasing she slept close to him on the bison’s furs that evening. Once they located his Uncle, Katara guided him through his overwhelming self doubts. 

Of course she was right. His uncle’s forgiveness was replaced by pride, he was overwhelmed with the acceptance Iroh gave him when he encased him in a hug. Rare affection between family of the royal lineage. Safety and love was unfamiliar to the firebender, but he was surrounded by it in his uncle’s tent. 

He filled his uncle in on all his adventures since Ba Sing Se, receiving a particularly shocked look when he brought up the resurgence of the Blue Spirit. This quickly changed to joy when Zuko easily wove the tale of the two spirits. How his alter ego actually did change for the Painted Lady, but she wasn’t of the spirit world but rather an imposter just like himself. 

Describing the elegant being that was Katara rolled much too easily off his tongue. The look in his uncle’s eyes told him that his awe of the waterbender wasn’t well hidden. He couldn’t help but sing high praises of the woman he worshipped. They spoke for hours as his Uncle coached him through the doubts Katara had voiced to him. 

“A love that transcends the natural world will always find a way to prosper, my nephew. Perhaps true balance can be achieved through the unity of two elemental opposites, people can see at our core, we are not that much different after all.”

_______

At the time Zuko tucked away the advice for years in the future, but over breakfast he realized that it was meant to be used much sooner.

_Fire Lord._

Katara’s fears suddenly became much more of a reality as their panicked eyes met over Iroh’s proclamation. All he could do was reassure her through his actions that it didn’t matter that the timeline changed, because he still meant every word of his promise to her. And what more of a political statement could he make then bringing a waterbender from the South to help him bring an end to the evil reign of his forefathers right in the capital of his nation. 

Without a doubt in his mind he hardened his gaze and asked her to do the honor of bringing down Azula with him.

And he knew her answer before it left her lips. 

Because despite the unpredictability of the rest of the world, one thing would never waver, she would _always_ be there for him. _In this life and the next._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeds are planted and things are about to get to the final little arc I have for this thing. Very excited.


	21. Tired of These Walls

It was a two day journey to Caldera. 

She held back tears as they all said what might be their last goodbyes. 

_Death shed clarity._

As the firebender jumped onto Appa’s back to join her, she couldn’t look away from the young man who came to mean so much to her. Days had passed since she left him abandoned on the beach, since he told her he _loved her_. When Suki mentioned the very real possibility of things falling apart in the near future, she expected heartbreak and took to the defensive to avoid the pain. Then Zuko did the complete opposite of what she expected, a habit of his. 

Immediately she wanted to proclaim her love back, but while traveling she slowly built a perfectly crafted box around her heart cautious of letting anyone near it. Jet and Hama were lessons she didn’t easily forget. Zuko had graced the top of that list at one point. 

But love was a fickle thing.

Clearly she couldn’t keep away from the prince. The way he assured her of his devotion made her believe this love wouldn’t end tragically. More than that it was his actions, constantly proving that he understood the parts of herself that she hid deep within. When he asked her to join him on the day of the comet she silently understood the bigger message that underlie. This was his way of promising that he would never be ashamed to be seen as an equal to a waterbender, he would show his entire nation if he had to. 

_He was her equal._

Even if all the men of his nation bowed to his feet, Zuko would only ever bow at hers. The realization shocked her. 

Of course after they won the war she needed time back home and he would need time to sort out his nation before they made any rash decisions. But the comet was in 36 hours, the world might be ending, and they were both two teenagers desperately in love. She was so tired of all these walls she built and she just wanted him to tear them down.

“Zuko, I love you too.”

The look he gave her with those honey eyes could only be described as hopeful. 

They spoke few words between their charged kisses. Exploring each other’s bodies with their mouths, etching promises across the others' skin. As she unfurled from his touch he whispered his worries in her ears, kept secret from the rest of the world. 

_I can’t lose you. I will keep you safe. We’ll win. I love you._

It became a mantra under the setting sun. Her body responded for her as she mewled beneath him. In these intimate moments she felt a connection so great she questioned if the spirits had really brought them together. 

He was right, they _had_ to win. They had to survive this together.

Because if he didn’t walk out of this with her, she wasn’t sure she could stop herself from releasing the wrath of the Painted Lady upon the entirety of the Fire Nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean what else would you do before the world might end?


	22. Stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to you all!! I spent the past two days with family and eating sushi. Hope everyone had a safe holiday season. 
> 
> FYI I didn't touch on writing the actual Agni Kai. I hope that's not too much of a disappointment, but I find that scene speaks for itself and is already perfect for this story. Whenever I try to write it I make something horrible happen and I want a happy ending for this story LOL.

Two weeks had passed since the Agni Kai.

Two weeks since they defeated Azula

Two weeks since he almost lost Katara.

The first week was spent bedridden, his waterbender never leaving his side. His own personal healer straight from the poles. All meals were brought to his quarters to share with his lover. Once their friends arrived they mulled about the bedroom keeping them company until the sun set. At night she slept curled into his side, cautious of his healing chest. They held each other when they woke from nightmares vibrant with blue lightning. 

The second week she had nursed him back on his feet. His impending crowning kept him shuffling from meeting to meeting. During the day he rarely saw Katara, she frequented the medical wing, busy healing anyone still injured from battle. Only after their respective duties were complete did they get to spend time tossing around in silken sheets, catching up on each other's days. 

_______

On the eve of his coronation both benders donned familiar black suits as they snuck out of the palace. Swift bodies hopped from roof to roof leading to the outskirts of the city. 

The mission was simple this time: _intel._

How could he tackle his nation's problems without understanding the worries of the common people. When he had shared his dilemma with the waterbender she suggested eavesdropping near bars the night before the celebrations began. 

This was how they ended up perched above the red lantern district near the local spot for soldiers to forget their problems in a sea of alcohol. 

“Shi, grab us another round.”

“Agni Azi you’re trying to make me go broke before the prince even takes the crown!”

“ _Please_ , I give him 3 months tops before he’s begging General Iroh to take over. No one wants to clean up the mess Ozai made.”

“I overheard the higher ups talking about a potential coup within the nobles, apparently half of the idiots want the lunatic back in power!”

“It’s all about money to those people, anything to line their pockets. Meanwhile Ukera and I can barely afford to send Chami to school.”

“You’d think with how high they’ve raised our taxes we’d at least have free education or better healthcare for the veterans.”

“Load of crap that’d ever happen. The palace doesn’t care about us common folk.”

“I don’t know, Neelah’s friend works in the palace and said the prince is sweet on some waterbending peasant. Maybe he does want change?”

“That or he’s wrapped around the Water Tribe’s finger. Don’t hold your breath Shi.” 

_______

As he kneeled to receive the five-pronged gold piece in his top knot, he made eye contact with his waterbender beaming at him from the crowd. 

Neither’s eyes wandered when he recited the speech they stayed up all night rewriting. Taking a particular interest in each other when he spoke of “love and peace”. From now on he would treasure every moment he had left to soak in the sight of Katara. 

Last night once they made it back to the palace they had a lengthy discussion on the best steps to take forward for their respective nations and relationship. Both agreed once he finished healing from the Agni Kai, she would head back home to help rebuild, pass on her knowledge of southern bending, and spend time with her family. This would allow him time to clear the court of Ozai supporters, rebuild an honest economy, and prove to his citizens that he still prioritized their well-beings. Time apart would help them both grow individually and they would visit each other as often as possible to help both nations gradually accept the idea of their relationship. 

If they could make it through a war, they would make the distance work.

_______

A nearly empty bottle of plum wine rested next to him as the goddess sat draped across his lap. Her torso was twisted towards him as she lazily dangled her arms around his neck gazing into his eyes with only the night sky reflecting in them. Delicate fingers played with the loose strands at the nape of his neck as his heated hands dug into her lower back drawing circles to release the tension from her body. 

He would miss this the most.

Sitting in comfortable silence. Shedding the topknot and responsibilities for the day in the presence of the only woman who seemed to calm his soul. Absentmindedly sharing affection through simple touch, meaningful gestures, or heated gazes. A place away from the world that only knew him as someone to exaggeratedly bow to or impress, because to Katara he would never be a formal title. Besides, she would freeze him to a wall before ever kneeling before a man.

_How he would miss basking in the glory of such a powerful woman._

He reasons that this is what drives him to beg, despite knowing he has to let her go. Of course she deserves to be free from the reigns of war that still live in his backyard. But he’s weak and desperate to hold onto the only clarity he’s known since his mother’s disappearance. So he asks anyway, knowing full well once his head clears he’ll be the first to convince her to do the opposite and take the first ship back to her people. 

“Stay.” Normally he would be embarrassed by how needy he sounded.

“ _I can’t_.” 

Not wishing to further the pain in her voice, he replied with a simple _okay_ , reaching up to caress her cheek with his calloused fingertips. He intently studied her features committing each imperfection to memory. Memorizing the unruly curls that constantly knotted from his tangled grip, the nick in her brows caused by her own novice bending years ago, the small scar near the corner of her mouth from falling off a penguin back home, the burning blue that held fire in them whenever they locked with his own eyes. Everything he loved about her, things he promised not to forget in her absence. Before speaking, he gently traced her lower lip with his rough thumb. 

“Write me?”

“As often as I can.”

“I _will_ wait for you, I swear it on Agni.” 

“I’m not going anywhere… I will _always_ come back to you. I swear it on the spirits or Tui and La knock me down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is almost done but will be a bit longer than usual.


	23. Wanting More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is LONG, but one of my favorites. A lot of time passes and I felt the letters were a great way to convey that. It is in chronological order, but not all of the letters are in response to the previous.

_Katara,_

_Glad to hear you’ve reached the South Pole safely. I hope rebuilding is going well. Tell Sokka Piandao has a new meteorite and he’s saving it in hopes he’ll visit next summer._

_The Fire Nation is surprisingly calm. Everyone seems relieved to finally stop fighting, the nobles aren’t too happy, but Toph has been such a help in the council meetings. At first they were against an outsider, particularly a woman, sitting in on such confidential matters, but you know what a convincing argument the earthbender can make. In addition I argued it would be great practice for the international relations division that starts meeting this upcoming winter. The plan is for one representative from each nation to have a permanent stay in the Fire Nation in order to relay trade agreements and debate in negotiations as they arise. Just another part of reparations. I’m sure your father will receive a messenger hawk on the issue soon, I hope your council finds it easy to select someone for the position._

_Did you manage to convince Pakku to allow you to teach your own class of young benders? How is it with the northerners? I know you were quite worried about the new dynamics they would bring to your home._

_I’m already missing your fiery presence around me._

_Yours,_

_Zuko_

_______

_Zuko,_

_You’ll hear soon but I couldn’t resist telling you the good news! Tell Piandao Sokka will be there sooner, this winter actually, as he’s been elected to be our representative. Dad thinks it’ll be good practice and a way to forge good relationships as the future leader of our tribe. I’m proud of him, but also jealous he gets to see you again before I do._

_I won’t be able to get away for awhile seeing as I’ve just been given my own class of beginner waterbenders! The kids are all fantastic Zuko, I feel so lucky to be able to pass on my knowledge to a new generation of benders._

_When I’m not busy with my class I’m running around helping the northerners build the new city. I have mixed feelings about this. Home is starting to become unrecognizable which scares me. They also have a hard time accepting any of my suggestions, still viewing me as a woman who belongs in the healer tent like back in their home._

_I’m glad to hear things are going well, I miss your golden eyes. Sometimes I feel like only your heated gaze could help warm me up in the tundra._

_Winter Solstice is coming up, perhaps the Fire Lord could be so kind as to attend the annual festival? I mean all in the name of international relations right?_

_With Love,_

_Katara_

_______

_Waterbender,_

_I must be lovesick as I write this on my ship moments after it left your dock._

_Thank you for sharing so much of your culture with me this past week(even the seaprunes). I look forward to celebrating many more solstices with you._

_I’m still amazed at how much you’ve accomplished in your short time back. Your students are lucky to have the best waterbender in the world as their teacher. It was great meeting them all and being able to show off during our sparring. I hope to be back soon to see the progress on the healing clinic you’re building in the town center._

_Do not let those northerners get to your spirit. I only wish I could’ve stayed to give them another piece of my mind but I feel at peace knowing you are more than capable of putting a couple of men in their place._

_Don’t miss my warmth too much. Hope to see you soon._

_Always Yours,_

_Zuko_

_P.S. your brother has already eaten half of the seal jerky you gave to him._

_______

_Firebender,_

_Too late, I already miss having my fires started for me and my own personal heater. I forgot how rough the winter’s can be, the long night has started. You’d probably hate it, no sun for 3 whole months._

_And me? I hope those bloody northerners didn’t get to you. I don’t care what any of them think about our relationship. I’m tired of the traditional beliefs of keeping our blood pure, times have changed. My father already had a word with them about the insults they berated us with on the night of the festival. How dare they suggest I be forced to marry a northerner for an alliance between the poles, as if we aren’t already of the same people!_

_I could go on…_

_My students are already asking when you’ll be returning to put on another show, they’ve all really taken a liking to the “Fire King” as they’ve deemed you. The clinic construction is going great and it will probably open before the next solstice._

_Tell Sokka I don’t have any more seal jerky in the provisions so he’ll have to wait until the spring hunt for a restock._

_Let me know how the first meeting goes with the representatives, I’m so proud of you!_

_Love Always,_

_Your Waterbender_

_______

_Dear Love,_

_Great news, we finally managed to come to an agreement with the Earth Kingdom about what to do with the colonies. Yu Dao will be going under its own system of government with oversight by Aang._

_Tensions within the international board have eased with this conflict settled. Now we can focus on reparations getting fairly distributed and establishing new trade routes._

_My own court has almost had a complete upheaval, with thanks to Toph. She’s set to leave for her new school near Yu Dao soon, now that her work with me is complete. I’ll miss having her here, despite her calling me 'Sparky' in front of my colleagues… Anyways things are a bit tumultuous at home. Nobles are on edge with all the changes. I’ve lessened the tax on common folk and raised it on the wealthier class. It’s the only way to improve the living conditions for the entire nation, besides most of that is probably blood money from the war._

_Because of the high tensions I’ve enlisted a few Kyoshi warriors as my trusted guards. Can’t be too careful and I trust Suki more than anyone. Sokka is of course ecstatic for her arrival._

_I believe a congratulations is overdue, all your students graduating from mastering their basics is no small feat. You amaze me more everyday. I would have loved to see their showcase to the northern benders, glad to hear they are respecting your place in the tribe more._

_I’m surprised you’ve completed your construction of the clinic already! Don’t push yourself too hard, not like you’ll listen to me. I think requesting a few healers from the north to help train for the center is a great idea. If this system works in the South perhaps it could be a catalyst for better healthcare around the world?_

_Let me know if you’ll be able to make it to the summer solstice. I was actually hoping you could stay from then until the end of war celebration in late summer._

_I miss you._

_Zuko_

_P.S. your brother is begging you to bring some jerky from the spring hunt._

_______

_My love,_

_Our third summer together, but I never anticipate how much I’ll miss the sun warming against my skin. I’ve safely arrived up North. I know you were nervous to send me off with only Fire Nation guards but all of them were upstanding. The growing rebellion is a cause to worry, but not to become paranoid. Please remember that for me Zuko._

_I’m always sad to leave you, but I can’t deny my excitement for my new project. Now that my students are all masters I finally have time to oversee the development of the clinic up North. They’re really interested in the extensive healing techniques I’ve developed with Bloodbending and botany. I owe your mother thanks for all the techniques she’s taught me over the summers. We already have a base structure to work with, I’m going to be focusing on expanding specialized wings. Pakku also told me to read some texts in the library regarding old techniques of mind healing. He mentioned this when I explained how I un-brainwashed Jet._

_I hope the hospital is still doing well. Check to make sure all the supplies have been restocked for me please. The money you’ve reallocated from the military has helped save so many lives. The hospital looked way better than last summer, plenty of food and clean supplies to tend to the patients. I wish you could come with me more often when I volunteer, but I know you’re kept busy with Fire Lord duties._

_I worry sometimes, but knowing Sokka and Suki are there to help you makes my mind at ease. Tell Toph hello once she arrives._

_I’ll miss you._

_Counting down the days until winter solstice._

_I love you,_

_Katara_

_______

_Sorry for the hasty message, but I wanted to send this out as soon as possible. I hope the hawk finds you in the South Pole, I figured you’d already be back from your trip up north. I won't be able to make it to the winter solstice this year._

_I’m so sorry Katara, but there’s been an assassination attempt and we are all locked down in the palace with the guards on high alert._

_Sokka is safe. Toph and Suki are off looking for the assassin. They insisted I stay in the palace for safety precautions. I’m okay, the arrow missed its target._

_I can hear the gears turning in your head right now, but please breathe and don’t worry. We will sort this all out and once I can, I’ll be on the first ship to visit you._

_Please don’t leave your obligations for me. Enjoy your time with your family and students._

_With all my love,_

_Zuko_

_______

_Zuko, I am extremely worried about the missive I just received. Are you sure you don’t need me to come? I’ll be on the next ship out, just say the word. Have you caught the assassin? Was it an act of the rebels? Do you not feel the timing is strange with your removal of Ukano from your court? I know Toph has felt off about his honesty at times, but perhaps I’m reaching at strings…_

_Please don’t think you are invincible, you hired the Kyoshi Warrior’s for a reason, let them do their job so you’re alive to do yours. I’ll miss you all at the solstice, but you’re right I’m needed here and won’t be much help in the search. I’ve written to Sokka already, but remind him that I love him._

_Be careful and stay safe._

_I’ll see you soon._

_With tons of kisses and hugs,_

_Katara_

_______

_My moon,_

_I can’t believe it’s almost been a year since I last held you in my arms._

_Unfortunately I write with more bad news._

_The rebels are picking up speed and there have been several threats of attack directed at the upcoming celebrations. We’ve decided to cancel the end of war anniversary this year in order to keep all diplomats safe._

_I want nothing more than to see your beautiful face but things are uneasy in the Fire Nation right now. I can’t ask you to visit without risking your own safety. I must urge you to stay home._

_I’ve kept checking in on the progress of the hospital thanks to your help, the nurses miss your vibrant presence. Your drafts for the education reform were well received by the court, I can’t thank you enough for taking the time to write the legislation. They’ve also begun asking when your next visit will happen, they’ve heard of your strides in the North and are interested in investing in one of your health clinics for the Fire Nation. You hold their utmost respect along with your brother. They suggested even allowing some healers permanent residence in Caldera if any show interest as they are looking to strengthen relationships further with the Tribes._

_It’s strange, even without you here I still feel your influence surrounding me. One day you'll make a wonderful Fire Lady._

_Always,_

_Zuko_

_______

_My sun,_

_My second winter solstice without you, yet everything at the festival reminded me painfully of you._

_Each vendor brought memories of you sneaking a bag of fireflakes from your pocket to sprinkle on all our dishes._

_Every tune from the band brought images of your bright eyes gazing into mine while we danced under the glittering icicles decorating the banquet hall._

_Even the familiar chill only served as a reminder of the missing warmth by my side._

_The lights of Yue glimmered across the sky just like it did two years ago when you kissed me under the stars on a blanket of snow. How I wish you could’ve seen the greens and blues dancing this year._

_My students all miss you._

_I miss you._

_~~I need you.~~ _

_Forever Yours._

_Katara._

_______

He sat in his study, moonlight pouring through the open window. The desk was covered with strewn letters dated over the past two years. Their latest correspondence pinched between his fingertips as his eyes ran over the contents. 

The upcoming summer would mark five years since the commencement of the hundred year war. It would also mean two years had passed since the Fire Nation was safe enough for outsiders to visit. Two years since he had seen _her_. 

Letters remained his only semblance of sanity. 

Zuko kept himself busy taking care of his people while Suki handled the investigation into the terrorist organization with Toph’s assistance. However, reports of domestic disturbances began flooding in with connection to the rebels. 

It looked like it was time for an old friend to make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW I KNOW. a lot has been going on in both of their lives. I could write a whole fic based just on this political stuff so it was a feat to squeeze it into letters. It's also not completely cannon, but I did take some inspo from comic events. Zuko obviously found his mom early, Yu Dao is a thing, and he is going through it in the fire nation. This version his friends are there for him. Katara has her own thing going on which I made up based on my head cannon that Katara reformed healthcare around the entire world. So she basically developed advanced medicine with the help of Zuko and his mom (Bloodbending and herbalism) and she refined it all to make a health clinic in the South. And it was so good they commissioned her to do it in the North and I digress... 
> 
> Also yeah Sokka is the ambassador cause in the fic it makes sense ok, plus he'd totally snag the position to be closer to his womansss Suki.


End file.
